


The Truth

by beformista



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Truth Serum, Unseen University (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29527878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beformista/pseuds/beformista
Summary: So, here they were: instead of doing interesting things they couldn't talk about, they just couldn't talk. Vimes and Vetinari sighed simultaneously.
Relationships: Havelock Vetinari/Samuel Vimes
Kudos: 23





	The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> For Kai

Snow fell on the streets of Ankh-Morpork, turning into familiar brown mud under wheels of carriages and feet of brave morporkians willing to go out in that weather. A man had to be miles weirder than Vimes to consider the view from the window in the Patrician's office exciting, and yet Sam kept watching it for about twenty minutes already, seeing as the alternative was much worse.

The Patrician sitting behind his desk sighed. "I assure you, Sir Samuel, this is quite unnecessary."

"Hm," grunted Vimes. This was desightedly not what he imagined when Angua told him somebody had to save Vetinari. He imagined... well. 

Still, the situation was what it was. The bloody wizards managed to make a sort of truth serum, and then they were stupid enough to accidentally give it to the Patrician of Ankh-Morpork. That 'accidentally', of course, was a word Vimes seriously doubted was appropriate here. You don't do such things accidentally. You also most certainly don't allow the rumors to spread. But that was the question for tomorrow, and luckily, they reacted quickly enough. Now all Vimes needed to do was to make sure nobody talked to Vetinari until this wore off.

As Vimes heard another sigh behind his back, he bitterly thought that he didn't expect it to be much harder to make sure the Patrician himself didn't speak to anyone. Maybe Vimes wasn't the right man for the job, after all.

"And for how long, pray tell, do you expect me to keep working, Sir Samuel? I'm not saying I'm not pleased for the opportunity to finish some things, but I do recall having... other plans."

Oh, yes. They did have other plans, didn't they? Involving far less clothes and far more exciting views. Vimes felt his cheecks getting hot and stepped from foot to foot, still resolutely looking through the window, with his back to the Patrician. Those plans went out the window, probably already covered by the brown mud Ankh-Morpork's citizens kept calling snow. They couldn't, right? Who knew what Vetinari might say and... mean it. 

So, here they were: instead of doing interesting things they couldn't talk about, they just couldn't talk. Vimes and Vetinari sighed simultaneously. 

"I just need to keep an eye on you until the situation's resolved. So, unless you're ready to go to sleep, just... work. Quietly. Sir," said Vimes.

"That situation beeing the one you don't want to tell me about?"

To his alarm, Vimes heard the sounds of certain movement behind his back and he flinched and turned quickly to watch Vetinari step away from his desk and walk towards him.

"I find myself wondering," said Vetinari, as he kept slowly prowling forward, "if that situation has anything to do with the truth serum the wizards may or may not have accidentally allowed me to consume." Vimes noticed thoughts forming in his head, involving words like 'prey' and 'predator' and quickly squashed them. "Because I assure you, Sam," Vetinari stopped a mere step away from him, "I am not particularly against telling you that I am pleased with the development of our relationship and very grateful for you giving it a chance. And that I have admired you for quite a long time." A thin smile appeared on his lips, and Vimes swallowed. "I guess we both can be sure that that is true."

Vimes let out a sound that most certainly did not resemble speach, even if you try to claim it was in some other bizzare language.

"Now, do you have any other objections against us following our previously agreed upon plans?" asked Vetinari. "Because I rather want you to take me to bed. And that is also true."


End file.
